Tears of an Angel
by Whore Queen
Summary: This shows Mab's more weak side so it's not going to be to everyone's taste I wasn't even going to post but wtf not. I've gave a brief description chapter one for more info. Mab/Vortigern R&R please xoxo
1. The Angel Wept Her Tears For Me

The Angel wept her tears for me,

For I am hers and hers to keep,

The Angel has wept her tears for me.

Air and darkness, Queen of the night,

Fighting a loosing battle for a breath of light,

Her milky pale skin that long dark hair,

For I have never seen one so fair,

Through all the women in all the land,

I have never seen one so grand.

The Angel wept her tears for me,

For I am hers and hers to keep,

The Angel has wept her tears for me.

The Mistress of Magick,

Her story so tragic,

Traitors and enemies all one in the same,

What I wouldn't give to help share her pain,

The Angel wept her tears for me,

For I am hers and hers to keep,

The Angel has wept her tears for me.


	2. What A Difference A Tear Makes

R&R would be cool but let me say in advance. This is one of those fics that takes to strongly giving Mab a vulnerable side. I wasn't even going to post but wtf not. It's probably not to everyone's taste but it's completed. Very fluffy. I hope you get some enjoyment from it. Lots of love. xoxo

Mab stood upon the round table glaring down at her ex-employee and her "son", her first champion who had turned traitor. They whispered to each other.

'Why are you consorting with that traitor?' she hissed.

Frik feebly replied before excusing himself.

Neither Mab nor Merlin had anything to loose so they fought, until the moment she was completely drained. Her body exhausted, to the point where she was reduced to begging.

'No Mab we're just going to forget you.'

'I love you Merlin…as a son.'

The rest of her cries screeched on behind them.

'After she went to the trouble of saving you from me not so long ago. That's not very honourable is it Merlin?' King Vortigern stood at the other end of the hall which all the people were exiting.

Merlin's brow furrowed in confusion the crowd stopped moving.

'I thought you drowned in the lake, Excalibur killed you.'

Vortigern chuckled.

'By that you mean you tried to kill me and now are surprised to see me? Well I'll explain, then shall I? The Queen of Air and Darkness here, cried for me, she gave me a tear. Now I'm sure even you know her tears aren't normal it was protection. It saved me when I sunk below the ice and I escaped. Now I'm going to return the favour to her.'

'You really must have been such a disappointment as a son.' He had been approaching Merlin as he spoke then at his last word swung round full force and punched him he fell backwards into the crowd. The angry mob tried there best to attack the King in some way yet they didn't succeed in putting the slightest scratch on him. He knocked them over like domino marching straight up to the room Mab was in, she was smoke by this point. His eyes widened, he'd never get used to the powers of the old ways.

'Mab!' he roared.

The figure seemed to be choking and scraping away at trying to come back.

'Mab!' he roared again.

Her form was back but not completely physical yet.

'V-Vortigern?' she looked confused.

He left the room and grabbed Merlin holding a dagger to his throat.

'If the rest of you want to save your hero I suggest you all bow.'

'No don't-' Merlin was cut of by Vortigern digging the knife in further.

The crowd did what was asked of them, Mab's form melted back to being solid but still greyed. Vortigern threw Merlin across the room and switched his dagger for his sword, he went back to Mab and inclined his head.

'M'lady.'

'But Vortigern your dead.'

'No, not yet.'

'But how?'

'I took your tear now stay behind me.'

Even at the point of dying a surge fury pulsed through Mab at having to be protected, especially by a human, and one as pig headed as Vortigern. However she wasn't able to argue and kept close to Vortigern as he walked forward.

'The first person to try anything will regret it.' He warned smugly.

Yet for some odd reason they seemed more frightened to see that Mab wasn't gone yet.

'Vortigern!' Merlin roared.

'Oh Merlin you have one chance, the chance you didn't offer either myself or Queen Mab. Now back off!'

Merlin had no intention of doing that but Frik held him back, whether it was out of fear or perhaps just utter shock he did not know. As for Merlin himself, a very small part of him was relieved too.

A black horse waited outside for them, Vortigern offered a hand to help her up, she raised an eye brow.

'You're joking?' she hissed.

'Madam do I look like I'm joking? Or that we have the time to do that?'

Mab's lip twitched in rage but she accepted his hand.

'I thought you didn't accept my tear? Or believe in my old ways?'

'I'm not as stupid as you think and I still don't believe in your old ways but I can't very well not believe in you can I?'

She felt his arms wrap around her as he climbed on the horse and she stiffened.

'It's a woman thing, your all nuisances, witch or not.'


	3. Love and Hate

**Mab**'s eyes flared in anger but she didn't have the chance to reply as they kicked off, going faster and faster, Mab never looked back to see if Merlin had followed. She wondered where they were going, as time passed she thought things over. Eventually she began to relax back into his arms he must care about her the only one in the world who had come to help her. Her true champion. Vortigern didn't seem to mind her sinking back into him, he simply held her tighter so she knew he wouldn't let go. He was taking them to the tower he had built in a different location. When they arrived it was pitch black only the moon lit there path. He got down first then helped her.

'How are you?' he asked.

'I nearly died, how do you think I am?' her voice rasped.

'A simpler answer would have sufficed.'

'And there was me thinking you weren't stupid after all clearly I was wrong.' She taunted him though she didn't really mean too.

He spun round at her having had just about enough but he didn't say nothing to her because of the look she held. Had fear just flickered across those strange eyes? She looked challenging yes but both knew exactly how vulnerable she truly was at this point.

'I'll speak to you in the morning, good night madam.'

He showed her to a room then vanished, when he left she walked over to the window gazing out at the stars she sighed to herself it seemed like a life time she had waited for that sigh to pass her lips.

He lay down in the bed leaving most of his armour on, Mab was a complicated creature indeed. No matter, he had repaid the debt he owed her and when she was well enough he would take her to her home. Soon he was asleep, Mab however was not.

She crept threw the halls in a cat like fashion, finally she found Vortigern's room. Her skin shone in the moonlight as she entered and approached his bed. Gently she sat on the side of it her body must have been really light as this didn't budge him in the slightest.

'Vortigern.' she whispered.

No reply.

'Vortigern.' He sprung up immediately reaching for his sword but stopped when he seen the wolf like eyes watching him.

His eyes shut as he sank back into his pillow letting out a sigh.

'Ah Madam, are you having trouble sleeping?'

She shook her head.

He sat up giving her more room.

'I forgot to thank you for earlier.'

Vortigern lightly smiled.

'I was just settling my debts Madam.'

She nodded and smiled then stared into his eyes for what seemed like a century. Mab then stood up and crawled over him so she was straddling him.

Vortigern froze he was completely taken by this, he slowly placed his hands on her hips as she leaned down and kissed him. He had been dying for this moment ever since that day she had came to see him and ended up on his lap. Her pale delicate hands began to take off his armour. He stood up and took the rest of armour off himself he knew he could do it quicker, Mab watching every move he made. Mab was perched on top of the blanket he sat back down and un did her corset she helped him pull it of her long skirt going after it. She then reclaimed her place on top of him. He would have loved to have ripped his way through her. Draw a thin line between pleasure and pain while taking her, if he ever got the chance again, not that he thought he would, he might. But he could tell this time he needed to be gentle with her. He then let her slide beneath him.

Mab was beyond the point of caring at this point she knew her body would regret this in the morning. Mentally she shuddered at the thought of the bruises he was going to leave her with, but it didn't matter. She needed him to want her, totally want her. It would return more power to her, this is why when she felt his lips gently kiss her arm she almost flinched. He must be working up to it she thought, well she'd give as good as she got anyway. His lips trailed up her arm, then her neck, then her chest, he played with her breasts for a little while, licking, kissing and sucking them. Her hands ran over him and she was careful not to provoke him yet. He continued his softness though, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped a little as she then felt that he had slid down her body, his tongue teasing her centre. What was he doing? This didn't benefit him at all.

He pushed her legs apart a little more and he slid two fingers into her.

'Vortigern.' She rasped her eyes widening.

'Vortigern, I'm trying to thank you.'

'Yes you said that when you came in.'

'Then why-'

Vortigern then pressed his lips against hers hushing her.

'Madam will you shut up.'

He smirked she narrowed her eyes about to give a sharp tongued reply but he curled his fingers and she couldn't instead it was another gasp.

As he slid inside her, thrust by thrust she began to wonder if her lust for him was growing stronger than his was for her. Then she felt a feeling like ecstasy and which literally brought the colour back to her. Vortigern rolled of off her panting.

"Im not going to offer you that leverage over me again you know." She said through breaths as she stared at the ceiling.

"I didn't think you would." He replied.

She could have continued to ask but she didn't instead she left it not wanting to spoil the moment…what ever said moment was. Well she had provided some 'service' to him so she sat up and then made to leave but Vortigern caught her wrist.

"Stay."

Mab's brow furrowed, hadn't she just made it clear that was a once in a life time chance for him?

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course, and I have no intention of going against your wishes. Just. Stay." He gently tugged at her wrist.

Mab didn't quite understand, what did he want from her? Needless she crawled back in beside him not quite sure what to do. She was surprised by what he did next he wrapped his arms around her he held her. Her heart, her entire body felt what could only be described as total peace and happiness. He was holding her their bodies touching from head to toe. And then her own arms held him. Gently he kissed her fore head and she shivered with pleasure.

"Are you cold?" he pulled the cover around her more.

"No, it's, Im fine."

He smiled at her.

"Then just relax, sleep for a little while I wont let any harm come to you." He tried his best to sooth her.

"I don't need you to-" she started a harsh tongued reply but changed it upon feeling squeeze her.

"I know you wouldn't." she finished and they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Happy Ending

_When _he awoke her realised the warm female body was not there. He instantly jumped up throwing his armour on a grabbing his sword.

"Mab!" she was sitting on a chair clearly quite lost in thought.

"And how were you planning on protecting me." She smiled playfully.

He smiled back and sighed.

"I should be getting you back to your home now."

Yes he should yet both felt put out a little at that statement. There was silence until Mab broke it.

"Can I ask you something?"

Vortigern waved his hand in away to say go a head then sat down.

"Well why did you come back for me? Why didn't you take advantage when you had the opportunity? Why did you want me to stay the remainder of the night?"

Vortigern chuckled.

"That is not one but three questions."

Mab gave him one of her looks that could kill it only made him smile more.

"All right, ok. I came back for you because you saved my life and I do have some decency in me no matter what you may think. I didn't take advantage because, well we have an interesting past don't me. You aren't just any woman, you do reserve some respect, you'd lost enough dignity earlier." The last part was meant as a jibe which only had a small affect on her.

"What about the last question? Why did you ask me to stay?" Vortigern stood up and walked over to her and cupped her face.

"Because…"and he didn't know what to say. "because I wanted you too." He then left to freshen up.

Mab wanted to glare, that was not a suitable answer, but at the same time it was the perfect answer. She left to find him and again he offered a hand for her to join him, this time she was not as hesitant. Mab kept her dignity by sitting properly this time but did not object to his arms being around her. And soon enough they came to the lake.

"This is your stop madam." They had stopped but he hadn't let go of her.

"Yes it is, where will you go?" she asked turning her head round a little to watch him from the corner of her eye.

"I-" he stopped, he had no idea. He'd need to start all over again, he sighed.

"Im not sure yet." Mab nodded.

"You haven't let me go yet." She reminded Vortigern gave her one last squeeze as though he could never again. He got off then he was going to help her but she refused gracefully swinging off herself and landing on the ground.

"Your back to full health." He commented.

"Yes thanks to you." She inclined her head he did so in return.

"I best be on my way then." He made to get back on his horse.

"You don't have to." Her wolf like eyes glittered at him and he raised an eye brow.

"What do you propose?"

"You can stay here, with me." Vortigern laughed.

"You and I alone for who knows how long? My lady they'll be blood before dawn."

Mab smiled and shrugged.

"Perhaps but it's a whole dominion, Im sure we can keep at arms length at least."

Another pause.

"Yes then, I'd like that very much." He slid his arm round her waist quickly drawing her in and passionately kissing her. However the fragile gentle Mab was gone and now she was most certainly taking the reigns. They vanished re appearing in Mab's palace. Vortigern not used to this method of travel had to souly rely on Mab to keep him up because it made him so dizzy.

"If you could do that why didn't you just use it to bring us here instead of us riding?" he said looking pale.

"I didn't know if you would agree to stay did I?" she said in a way which was almost mischievous.

"Oh so you'd miss me?" he said proudly.

Mab glared at him. "Don't be stupid."

She smirked a little at seeing a weaker side of his for once.

"Don't worry I'll look after you." She gave him a look which was both teasing and warm.

"I know." Was his simple reply.

Thee end.


End file.
